


Longing Voices

by endlessnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Smut, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Underage - Freeform, handjobs, kenma is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s with this all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Why? Is it bothering you that much, Kuroo?”</p><p>Kuroo swallowed hard. It wasn’t really the topic of the conversation he was having with Kenma that bothered him. It was Kenma. It was having that particular conversation with, of all people, his all time ultimate crush from the very first day they met.</p><p>(Or: The one where Kenma needs sexual advice and asks his best friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Voices

**Author's Note:**

> look at that  
> look at all these kittens  
> (it's my first kuroken, be gentle)  
> What happened to my iwaoi obsession .......... (jk its still going strong)

“What’s with this all of a sudden?”

“Why? Is it bothering you that much, Kuroo?”

Kuroo swallowed hard. It wasn’t really the topic of the conversation he was having with Kenma that bothered him. It was Kenma. It was having that particular conversation with, of all people, his all time ultimate crush from the very first day they met.

“You don’t really seem the kind of guy that is interested in those sort of things, that is all… I mean, I never expected you to ask me about that.”

“Who should I ask then? Do you want me to text Shouyou?”

“Hell, no.” All the blood in Kuroo’s system froze at the mention of that single name. He knew Kenma and Hinata had been texting each other ever since they met at the practice match with Karasuno, he just didn’t like thinking about that _. His_ Kenma, always exchanging messages with someone else. And most of all: Kuroo would never ever allow Hinata to talk about dicks with Kenma.

Yes, because the sudden request of his setter was knowing how to deal with… Sex. His sex. Sexual activities in general. Kenma hadn’t been really specific when asking his question, and Kuroo on the other hand wasn’t ready to handle that sort of conversation, or at least not with Kenma.

“Then, please don’t be so flustered if I talk to my best friend about _those things_ ” Kenma casually said, never looking up at Kuroo’s flushed face. He’d just called Kuroo his best friend. Kuroo was supposed to be used to that title, but hearing it every single time was like the first.

“So…” Kuroo said, adjusting his hair in front of the mirror of the changing room –practice was over and once again they’d been left all alone from the rest of the team- “Do you want me to give you ‘The Talk’ now or..?”

“To quote you from five minutes ago: ‘Hell, no’” Kenma replied while shoving his clean t-shirt on. “First of all, you can do it when you’re ready, since you don’t look particularly keen on all of this…  And mostly… I don’t really want us to _talk_.”

Why was Kenma never looking at him in the eyes? How was Kuroo supposed to know the meaning of those words? Especially when he was being So. Damn. Ambiguous??

Kuroo blushed and took a step in the direction of the door, decided to leave the room and drop that conversation as quick as possible. Was it what Kuroo was thinking of? Was Kenma really suggesting…?

“You can text me tonight” Kenma said, walking fast to reach him and leave the gym together, “…If  you feel like it. I always stay up pretty late to play that game I mentioned the other day. So it’s no problem.”

 _Oh_.

So Kenma was hinting he didn’t want to talk but preferred to _text_. Right. That was okay. Kuroo could do that. Kenma wasn’t suggesting he’d like to try those kind of things with him to decide if he was onto it or not—no, Kuroo didn’t need that sort of image in his mind right now. Or never. Kenma probably only needed advice on how to get off since he didn’t know what exactly to do, yes, Kuroo thought that must have been it.

“Mmh” was the only sound that Kuroo managed to make up as a reply, before walking in complete silence for a while and part ways.

Kuroo didn’t know how he would ever be prepared for something like this, but he promised he’d help Kenma in some way, or like, he was brought into helping him and giving advice so there was no turning back now.

Once he got home, he run straight into the shower and tried to calm down. It was happening. All of the worst thoughts he could possibly develop were already in his head: like the reason of Kenma’s curiosity was that he had someone he fancied, someone on his mind that made him wonder how to—No. Kenma liking someone was too painful to think of. Kuroo visibly shook his head and got out of the shower, not even sure if he’d washed his hair properly at that point. He put on just his pyjama bottom and shoved his tired body on the mattress.

Was he actually gonna do it…? Yes, yes. There was no turning back.

>good evening

Kuroo typed, feeling awkward as hell and shutting his eyes closed before hitting the ‘send’ button.

>>I can already tell how embarrassed you are so please calm down

Was the almost sudden reply from his team mate. Kuroo took a deep breath. Kenma had probably been waiting for a text from him since the moment he stepped into his house, he thought. He was always like this. Much more talkative when the other person wasn’t in front of his eyes.

>ok

Kuroo sent his second message, and within seconds he typed his third

>what do u want to talk abt first?

>>We’re not talking about anything if you type like that

Kuroo passed one hand through his hair, massaging his head slowly and trying not to get pissed after only two seconds into the conversation. Furthermore, it was typical of Kenma to scold him for his texting style.

>sorry

>>Do you touch yourself, Kuroo?

His breath caught in his throat. _Thank god_ Kenma suggested the messages thing, he didn’t know how he’d ever be able to speak with a straight face about this topic. With him specifically. Because Kuroo’s honest answer would have been: ‘Yes, I do. And most nights I think about you’.

But there was no way on earth he would ever type that.

>yeah

Was the only reply he could think of. It was normal, right? For teenagers to do that stuff. And an affirmative answer  wasn’t surely implying Kuroo was used to doing it while thinking of his best friend, right?

>>Often?

Kenma asked, making it difficult once again for Kuroo’s already messed up breathing pattern. What was the best answer to that? How often is it acceptable to do it…?

>idk I guess?? a normal amount of times … ?

Kuroo hit ‘send’, then realizing Kenma would be pissed once again for his incorrect typing. But Kenma didn’t seem to care, not this time.

>>What do you do exactly

Was the fast reply from his friend, followed by other texts within instants:

>>I need to know, Kuroo  
>>I’m… hard right now

 _Wow_. Okay. Definitely okay. It wasn’t. It was so far from okay.

Kuroo stared at his phone, mouth half opened and for some reason watering at the thought of Kenma’s voice saying those words out loud in his head. It was the first time in his life that Kenma was actually being erotic. Kuroo was often peeking at him during practice, catching every rare moment when his skin was showing a bit while playing, pretending not to look while his best friend was changing –yes, Kuroo knew he wasn’t really the incarnation of the words ‘pure and chast’.

He needed to type something, it was taking too long to reply and Kenma needed him—God, just the thought of that. Kenma needing him. It went straight to his head, or moreover it sent all of his hot blood somewhere else. Kuroo felt his fingers dizzy and he realized typing was the most difficult action of his entire life. _I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t do it,_ he kept repeating to himself.

And then it struck him. He hit the ‘call’ button.

“Y-yes?”

“Kenma”

It was a matter of panting and breathing issues but the words somehow got through the line. They were both having quite a few problems, Kuroo reckoned, it wasn’t just Kenma feeling hot and helpless in that moment.

Kuroo took a deep breath to steady his rhythm and pulse, then spoke:

“Are you on your bed?”

Kenma mumbled in response. Kuroo took it as a yes.

“Make yourself comfortable.” What was he trying to say exactly? The words were coming out of his mouth on their own. “If you’re wearing your pyjama shorts, I want you to take them off.”

“Kuroo—I don’t feel like talking…”

“It’s okay baby, you won’t have to say anything.”

 _Where did that come from?!!_ Kuroo was shocked at his own words but again, there was no way of stopping what was going inside his head and straight out of his lips.

“B-but you’ll hear it anyway- my voice… My voice goes weird when I do… Stuff…”

The shiver down Kuroo’s spine hit him hard. He almost visibly shook in his own bed because of that, and more than that, his cock painfully twitched, begging to be touched.

“You don’t have to worry about that” Kuroo whispered to his device, his voice becoming low with longing.

“O-okay… Kuroo, what do I-“

But Kuroo didn’t even give him the time to finish his sentence. “Your underwear. Take that off, too.”

Kuroo listened carefully to the ruffling of the sheets on the other end of the line, imagining with all of his might how Kenma would look like laying on his bed, half naked and panting, fully hard and helpless before his eyes. Kuroo sighed as he waited for Kenma to say something back, deciding it was okay to slide one hand in his underwear. Hell, if Kenma was about to get off on the phone with him, he sure wouldn’t be able to hold back. Most importantly, he didn’t even want to try.

“I’m…” Kenma said, softly.

“Okay” Kuroo interrupted him instantly. “I don’t know what you tried to do before, but, uhm… Just focus on my voice and do as I tell you.”

Trying to ignore the fact that precum was already spilling from his tip like crazy, Kuroo gathered his thoughts and began slowly palming himself, then gripped his hard on with his fingers and started stroking it, gently.

“Wrap your fingers around it, nicely” Kuroo said, his voice reduced to a whisper due to his own hand working on himself, “Start moving… Slowly.”

He could point out the exact moment Kenma had began moving his hand by the soft moans he started to hear. “Yes, that’s good…” Kuroo encouraged him. “Keep going, be gentle…”

Kuroo matched his movements on his erection with his sweet words, so that he could even better imagine he was the one being touched by Kenma and that Kenma was delicately touching him as well: “Up… And down…” he said a couple of times, his breath cutting short each time.

“Mhh—“ Kenma wasn’t able to silence the moan that escaped his lips and blushed, hard, even though he was alone in his room far away from Kuroo and out of everyone’s reach.

“Are you feeling good?” Kuroo asked, eager to hear more of those soft sounds of Kenma’s.

“I’m- I’m embarrassing” Kenma simply said, stopping the slow pace of his hand on his erection and regaining his composure.

“You’re not.”

Kuroo could tell Kenma had stopped because he suddenly was feeling self-conscious, and cursed under his breath for not being able to make him comfortable in that kind of situation. The last thing he wanted was for him to stop, and the worst case scenario was that they would end up ruining their long lasting friendship because of that stupid idea of helping Kenma jerk off on the phone. Kuroo cursed again, this time out loud.

“Are you embarrassed?” Kenma finally broke the silence that’d fallen between them.

“I’m not” Kuroo’s decisive voice replied in a second. “Are you?”

“I’m not if it’s with you.”

Kuroo’s heartbeat was loud in his ears, ears that were burning red and chest that was raising and falling down like crazy; his body was moving on his own, Kuroo had completely lost control of it.

“.. Tetsurou… I need…”

Okay. Whatever was up with Kenma he needed to stop it real soon. Or he would have been accused of deliberately murdering his best friend Kuroo cold blooded.

Kuroo swallowed hard, his head was numb and clouded but he needed to regain control just for a while more, just to be able to tell Kenma what he had to do once again.

“I’ll take care of you” he said softly, beginning to touch himself again and bringing up that slow pace he’d dropped before.

“Start moving your hand again” Kuroo encouraged him, hearing immediately his weak moans in response, “curl one finger and swirl it around the head” he ordered, and Kenma obediently did as told.

“Hah-“ Kenma moaned with his fleeble voice on the other end of the line, probably shutting his eyes and arching his back a little, as Kuroo was imagining him.

“That’s right, you’re being so good…” Kuroo let out a whimper while he did the same with his fingers, spreading precum all over the head of his cock, now more slippery than ever.

“I- I want to… Faster…” Kenma admitted, wanting to cover his face with one hand but couldn’t, because he still was holding the phone as the other hand was tightening the grip of his fingers around his length, moving up and down with a regular pace and slipping smoothly now that precum was copiously spilling from the tip.

“Yeah you do” Kuroo breathed out, not being able to cover up the moan that escaped his lips along with those words, while his hand was also gaining a faster pace as Kenma expressed his growing desire.  
“Keep going, baby… Ahh- Shit” Kuroo couldn’t  help but curse at the scenario that appeared in front of his eyes.

Kenma half naked on top of him, slowly sinking on his erection and tilting his head back in response of that stimulation of pleasure.

“Tetsurou… Are you…?” Kenma reluctantly asked, in between moans because there was no way of stopping the shaky movements of his hand at that point.

“Fuck” Kuroo’s voice was only a hiss. “Yes- God, yes, fuck—“  
Kenma knew. He’d just exposed himself and now his best friend knew he wasn’t able to get a hold of himself and was shamelessly getting off too, at the sweet sounds of his team mate touching himself on the phone. But for some reason Kenma also seemed okay with it.

Even if he’d wanted it, Kuroo wouldn’t have been able to stop himself, not in that moment, not when his head was playing tricks on him, making him see just how good Kenma would’ve looked while riding him and taking him fully, making him feel how tight he would’ve been while sinking on his cock and more than that, he couldn’t stop hearing the moans Kenma was letting out, loud and clear, through that phone call. He wasn’t making those up. Those were real. Those only Kuroo could hear.

“Ahh-“ Kenma moaned really loud, which was so not him, but Kuroo silently thanked all the gods for that heavenly sound. “I think I’m…”

“Fuck, me too” Kuroo agreed, and squeezed his fingers tight around his cock while his vision became blurry.

Kuroo lost all the control of his body, letting himself get lost in the sounds Kenma was making; it was the first time he’d heard Kenma’s voice like that, so high pitched, so erotic, so shaky. It was the opposite of what Kenma always was with the other team mates. It was the first time he’d heard Kenma come.

And suddenly he wanted so much more.

“It’s a mess here” Kenma sighed, staring at his spoiled sheets and sticky hand. He felt light headed and couldn’t quite shake away the thought of Kuroo, his best friend, coming so hard while on the phone with him, moaning his name. Kenma had done the exact same, Kuroo’s first name on his lips while he felt his load cover his hand and stomach.

Kuroo was panting hard. Hand still in his underwear, now completely drenched in—

“Tetsurou. Thank you.”

It took a moment or two to fully understand those words. He had to say something before Kenma would end the call and he’d make things awkward for the both of them for the rest of their high school days.

“Kenma, I…”

“I don’t know when I’m gonna be able to do these things in person. Please give me some time.”

“You… Wait, what?”

Did Kenma have an idea of what he was saying? Did he really confess he wanted to try more of those…?  
Kuroo’s heart felt like it would explode right out of his chest.

“Please, wait for me…” Kenma shyly added, his voice becoming weaker by the second.

“I will. Fuck, of course I will, I didn’t think—“

“Why did you think I wanted to ask you? About this stuff?”

Kuroo closed his eyes and nodded. Maybe Kenma was one step ahead of him, maybe he’d always been for this whole time. Maybe he’d always known his best friend was in love with him since day one. And this was his attempt of getting physically closer. Ironical, isn't it? They weren't even in the same room. They weren't even touching each other, but it worked. 

“Kenma…”

“I wish you were here right now so I could try the kissing part. You know, I’ve never…”

“I wish that too” Kuroo instantly replied, his breath cutting short again. He couldn’t believe one single thing of what happened that night.

“That was…” Kenma tried to say before Kuroo interrupted him, almost shouting “Incredible!”

“I don’t wanna talk much longer, I’m tired” Kenma cut him off soon after.

“Then go to bed… See you tomorrow, kitten.”

Kenma smiled and closed the call. A few seconds after, Kuroo had already received a text from him.

>>Goodnight, Tetsurou.

>Goodnight

Kuroo replied, before forcing his limbs to get together and managing to stand up from his mattress. His heart pace wasn't giving any signals of regaining a normal rythm, nor was his unsteady breathing. Kuroo sighed.  
He was going to need another shower before bed.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i'm a non english speaker that sometimes forgets how to words
> 
> oh by the way  
> ANNA that was for you ;)


End file.
